Control devices are currently used in boats, for example, for regulating operating conditions of motors through control members such as levers, which can be moved along a predetermined path and for a predetermined range between two extreme stop positions. Typically, these levers or other control members are mechanically coupled, for example through a linkage, a tie rod system, or flexible cables, to means for movably regulating the operating conditions of one or more motors, for example a throttle valve or a shift. These types of devices are generally mounted on the bridge of the boat in the proximity of the steering wheel.
In sailboats, the motor is used to support navigation during dead calm, for performing mooring maneuvers, or for providing a reference rate during sailing. Unfortunately, each control device of the motor causes an area of obstruction during sailing maneuvers. For example, control levers of these types of devices are surfaces against which crew members may bump and be injured, for example during the agitated wearing phase, and in which ropes may be tangle and get caught, hindering the operation of the sailboat during sudden maneuvers and compromising crew safety.